Duct Tape and Love
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: Ishida wakes up, finding himself taped to a chair. Ichigo pays a visit, and things get really awkward and heated. Yaoi! If you like it, it's worth a read.  Awkward situations ensue A bit of oversensitive Ishida and a bit OOC Ichigo


**Author:**** MurasakiShiori**

**Title:**** Duct Tape and Love**

**Rating:**** M**

**Chapters:**** 1**

**Complete**

**Pairing:**** K. Ichigo X U. Ishida (Yaoi)**

**Language:**** English**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, Male-on-Male sex, oversensitive Ishida and a bit of OOC Ichigo (I mean, how else can you write yaoi without giving it some OOCness?)**

**Summary: ****Ishida wakes up, finding himself taped to a chair. Ichigo pays a visit, and things get really awkward and heated. **

_**LITTLE CHILDREN SHOULD NOT READ THIS.**_

_**ANTI-YAOI PEOPLE SHOULDN'T READ IT EITHER.**_

**If you like yaoi and you are right in age for it, then continue reading! If not, LEAVE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.**

_**Please do read the Author's Note!**_

Hi all ^^

So after a long pause, I am finally uploading a work of art. I really hope you will enjoy this. Personally, I freaking love it.

It is **rated M** because in the end it gets really smutty. As for swearing, there's only about 1-2 bad words, and those are only at the end.

This is an IchiXIshi, IshiXIchi Bleach Fanfiction story. **Yaoi.**

It is written so descriptively because I just had it all planned out in my mind. It'd be much better as a comic but damn it, I suck at drawing.

Also, feelings. I know that this really looks like I just randomly switched emotions and stuff (somewhere around the middle of the story), but really, if something like that happened to you, would you have the sanity to think logically?

English is not my native language, but I did my best. I corrected typos and stuff, and I think that you can pretty much understand what I was trying to say even if it's grammatically not perfect.

I've often heard complaints about using '-' and ' "" ' for dialogues. I'm really sorry. I just don't understand what you are trying to say. So this is how it is.

**Setting:** The usual gang has passed 18 and that means that they can legally consume alcohol (at least in some countries). It is Ishida's birthday party, and things get really weird.

**ALSO! The part written among the dividing lines is a flashback (in narration mode), the things written in **_italics _**are for Ishida's thoughts.**

**This is written for those that like **_**bondage, a little bit of domination, awkward situations. **_

Ichigo X Ishida and Ishida X Ichigo all the way!

(Also, I do not understand the meaning of disclaimers. I mean, the site is OBVIOUSLY for fan stuff, meaning, these stuff weren't made by you. ._.")

Enjoy!

**Story Starts Now!**

Ishida Uryuu, 19, woke up with the most terrible throbbing headache he had ever had. His body felt sore and his mind was blank. He wrinkled his eyebrows, but didn't open his eyes - he was not ready to welcome light yet. He felt his body, sitting in a very uncomfortable wooden chair. He now started to wonder how he got here, and what was the cause of the unbearable pain in his head. He somehow didn't seem to remember anything. Some blurry images of yesterday - he was supposed to be happy. Oh yeah, yesterday was his birthday, and despite wanting to celebrate alone, his fiends tagged alone. Thus, his new, own apartment was that night filled with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Inoue, Mizuiro and Keigo.

Just the thought of the noisy bunch gave an other surge of pain to his head and he shifted his weight. The chair gave out a creaking sound, and also, he found his movements to be limited. He felt something tugging around his body. Carefully opening an eye he looked around, noting that the room was now blurry, as he now obviously didn't have his glasses on. When he tried to raise an arm to reach for it, he felt that tugging feeling again. He let out an angry but weak groan, and that was when he felt the tug at his lips. His eyes widened in realization, as he looked down and saw his entire body, taped to the chair. From toe to his mouth his whole body was wrapped up in duct tape, together with the chair.

He screamed through his gag in shock and anger, which numbed his mind for a split second but right after the headache came back. Despite the dizziness and pain he frantically struggled against his boundaries, but to no avail. How the heck did this happen? He heard an other creak, but mistaking it for the chair's noise he let it slip. He only stopped (his heart, also) in shock and fear when he heard a sound coming from far away. "Yo!" Kurosaki! Ishida panicked - what if he finds him in such position? That would be so embarrassing…! "You up yet?" The door now closed with a thud and Ishida looked around the room, to find any help, but with his bad sight he could barely tell the floor from the walls apart. He could tell that he was in his bedroom, meaning, Kurosaki is only a few steps away. This was bad...!

He gave it one last try, to look for help, but then the door was suddenly kicked in. His head shot up, panic on his face, as he recognised Ichigo in the doorway. He stood there frozen for a while before a grin creeped onto his face. "Heh, still haven't got out of it?" Ishida's eyebrows rose in confusion, as he watched Ichigo walk inside, with the plastic bag in hand. He made his way to his desk and plopped down in his chair a good few feet away from him. Ishida just blinked his eyes. "Actually, do you remember anything of last night?" Ichigo asked with a smug. Ishida slowly shook his head in response. How come Ichigo is so smooth about this? Maybe he was there when this all happened? But more importantly, why the hell isn't he untying him already! "Heh, guessed that." He said with a huff.

He rummaged through the plastic bag and took out a can of coke, and as he tried opening it, the little pick broke halfway. He let out a sound of disappointment as he tried to open it nonetheless. You could see as an idea popped into his head, as he suddenly turned around and pulled out each one of the drawers of Ishida's desk. Said raven-hair imediately let out a muffled scream of protesting, which only earned a laugh from Ichigo. "What, anything in here that I shouldn't see? You're just a bookworm, there's no need to be embarassed of these...books...and pencils or what." He listed as he took them out one by one. He was causing such a ruckus. Ishida let out a sigh of resignation. Ichigo finally found a little hook-like thingie that helped him open the can entirely. He took big gulps of the coke, and drank half of it almost, meanwhile Ishida watching him with wide eyes, wanting to drink so, so badly.

With a satisfied sigh he placed it on the desk. He looked around the room, and spotted Ishida's glasses. "Oh! Right, your glasses!" He stood up and picked them up, lazily pacing towards Ishida. As he got in front of him, he bent his knees, raised the glasses and carefully placed the glasses on reluctant Ishida's nose. He blinked a few times before the world started to clear finally. He looked around the room, only to find it dirty, messy, and was that his underwear in the middle of the room? Either someone took it out of his wardrobe, or found the laundry. Oops. His gaze then returned, only to see Ichigo, all smiling in his face. He quickly leant backwards to create distance between them, his face heating up a bit. "Haha, you look awful, Ishida. But last night was fun." Ichigo let out a laugh as he plopped back in his seat. Ishida looked at him curiously. After a pause, Ichigo let out an exaggerated sigh. "Ooh, where do I start..." He said as he looked into the distance. "I guess you remember that we came over, right?" Ishida reluctantly nodded. "Well, that's where it all began."

_Ishida fumbled with the keys as the rest of the gang waited impatiently. "Come on Ishida! What's taking so long!" Came the yell from Keigo. "Keep it down! It's just that this is my new apartment and I forgot what the new key looks like! ... Ah, found it." He said, as he finally unlocked the door. "Take off your shoes, and please, please, do not destroy anything." He said as he went inside first, placing his bag down. _

_The group came inside, looking around like it was Disneyland. "Wooow, Ishida-kun, your place is really nice!" Inoue commented as she took off her shoes. "And it smells so new!" Ishida nodded with a smile, though inside he was trembling because he knew that these guys will ruin his apartment. Why the hell did he even agree to have them over? He had planned to spend the night alone, he even brought himself a little cake, and planned everything, a little TV, a nice bath, a wonderful dinner. And then they got to know it was his birthday and everyone insisted they come over. They sat down in the spacey living room. "Let's eat!" Ichigo announced as he placed the bags of food on the table. There were all kinds of snacks, crisps, sweets, and everything anyone could want to munch on. _

_They chit-chatted about the past, the wars, the fun they had, the sad moments, the funny things, so they talked about everything. You could call it a boring and lame party, but they really did enjoy it, the nostalgia, the memories, it really set the mood. By the time every moment was mentioned, it got dark outside. Ishida stood up. "Alright, I think that's enough for today. Thanks guys, I had fun. See you tomorrow."_

_"Come on, Ishida. It's not even 8. This is where the real thing starts." Mizuiro replied, the others agreeing with him. Ishida gulped. He was so tired of them already, he couldn't spend a minute more with them. He just wanted to have his own little time himself, laid back, relaxed, and everything. And before he could do anything, the little gang made itself comfortable on the couch and continued eating, talking and laughing. _

_"Alright, fine." Ishida accepted it with a sigh. "Though I need a breather. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he walked to the bathroom. The door clicked as he shut it, and he leant against it wit ha deep sigh. He was getting a headache from all these people. He rinsed his face to freshen himself up. As he looked in the mirror, he noticed a few wrinkles around his eyes. "Damn, I'm getting older and older. Before I know it I'll be like the Head-Captain." He thought to himself with a small chuckle. _

_With a bit more energy, he walked back to the living room, suspecting. They were too quiet. He carefully opened the door, stopping in the doorway. The heads shot up, mischevious grins on faces. Oh no. His gaze fell on the various bottles on the table, containing alcoholic beverage. When did those get there? _

_"Hey, Ishida. You are old enough to try it out, aren't you?" Came the suspicious question from Rukia._

_"W-what? Don't joke with me. Thanks, but I turn down the offer." Ishida said confidentially, but they just kept looking at him. He felt his stomach cramp in worry. What's with those looks. He somehow didn't have the courage to walk up to them. _

_He noticed them sharing glimps, and suddenly, every one of them shrugged simultaneously, putting away the alcohol. "Alright." Ichigo said, as he stood up, walking to the still quite unsure Ishida, twirling a hand around his shoulders and bringing him back inside. They took seat, and then continued eating and talking. Ishida remained silent, and watched them. They seemed to accept it all too easily. He spotted his own glass of coke and reached for it. He needed to cool himself. It was only after a few swallows that he could taste the bitterness. He coughed into the drink, a bit of it staining the precious carpet, as it flew down his jaw. _

_"W-cough-W-Whoa, hey! You put alcohol in my drink, didn't you!" He exclaimed as they started to giggle._

_"Come on, Ishida, don't be so stiff! Don't worry, it's gonna be alright!" Keigo tried to persuade._

_"Everything that's not going to be alright starts with that sentence!" Ishida replied and hastily got up, but was held back by Chad and Ichigo. "W-what are you fools doing!" He asked furiously as they wrapped strong hands around his arms, limiting his movements._

_"Ishida-kun, you have to learn how to relax! It's your brithday, the perfect time to start it!" Inoue chimed in with an innocent smile. Rukia had already taken out a bottle of sake, and now was getting dangerously close._

_"No-No-No, wait, stop!" Ishida resisted, shaking his head. Then all he could feel was hands strongly gripping his jaw, the mouth of the bottle forced between his lips, the bitter drink flowing down his throat. He screwed his eyes closed, gulping the liquid soundly as they all chanted "Drink! Drink! Drink!". _

_After the third of the bottle was emptied, they let him breath. He was kind of afraid he'd choke as he started to cough uncontrollably, but after a good few minutes, he regained his breath. He started laughing and a good kind of numbness took over his mind. "Hah, you guys are idiots." He said as he sat back._

_"Ready for more?" Rukia asked with a smile. _

_"Haha, no, no, this was eno-mmpffhhh" Before he could finish his response the bottle was shoved in his mouth again, an other third went down. He now started to feel very full, but for some reason he just got happier. He felt a bit of heat across his cheeks, and that was where he started to lose himself. After that he had finished an other half bottle of sake before he started to throw up. And after that, every way one can lose their pride, has been done._

Ishida's face had turned paler than it usually was. You could say he looked like an actual ghost now. Ichigo only laughed at his reaction. "You and Inoue had quite fun back there!" Aaaaand Ishida's face now turned tomato red, which made Ichigo laugh only harder. Ishida Uryuu has regretted the last night so much, that he quite much regretted even being born. If he could, he would commit suicide right now. His pride is gone down the drain. Though one thing was not clear - why the duct tape? Ichigo most probably read his mind, as he answered the question right away.

"Then you fell asleep suddenly, and we didn't have much to do. From the moving, remained some rolls of duct tape, so we made use of it." He said proudly. "So, I guess you're not feeling too well, after all that sake." He said with a bit of empathy. "I'll bring you some water, that'll be good for you." Ishida nodded his head in appreciation. (Though still, why wasn't he untying him already?)

He tried to get out of the wraps again, but it was really tight. So tight he couldn't even move an inch. But at least he saw now. If only he could move his hand and- oh, Ichigo was back. With a glass of water in his hand, he seemed like the hero of the day right now to Ishida. Finally he now will have to remove the duct tape and he can finally speak. Ichigo placed the glass on the desk in order to have two free hands to work on the gag. Searching for its end he fumbled across Ishida's jaw, neck, tickling along. Ishida almost scream-giggled at the intensity of the touch - it's been only too long since anyone has touched him, especially on such sensitive parts. Instead, he just let out a groan. "Haha, sorry, it'll be over quickly, I swear. Ah, found it. Prepare, it's gonna hurt." He said as he suddenly ripped the tape off. Ishida's eyes bulged at the sudden pain and he let out a yelp. The remaining stinging made it only worse. "Oops... Sorry" Ichigo apologized as he saw Ishida suffer in pain. He quickly placed the backs of his hands on Ishida's cheeks. Even though it was a wonderful feeling as his hands cooled the pain away, Ishida quickly pulled his head away. "Just bring me the water already." He said coldly.

Ichigo let out a pffft as he now moved the glass to Ishida's lips. "Careful now." He said as he gently raised the glass, letting Ishida drink it. Just as Ichigo has said, it really did feel great to drink finally. However, he couldn't push back that annoyance, having to be pampered like a kid, especially by this idiot who just freaking enjoyed the situation. It made Ishida's skin crawl - his low and serious tone, as he told him to drink carefully, that gentle way his slender fingers gently pushed against chin, holding it up, supporting it. It was just irritating. Like he was in an any lower position than Kurosaki. Well, technically, he was in a lower position, with his entire body wrapped in tape, but still, he hated it. And he couldn't do anything against it. He wanted to drink more, but the thought of having to go through this once more just made him shiver. As the glass emptied, Ichigo took the glass away, and he let out a sigh.

"Thanks." The word left Ishida's mouth before he could think it through. Ichigo, however, just simply smiled in response.

"Yeah." He murmured as he placed the glass on the desk.

"Ughh, I still feel kinda bad though." Ishida started to enjoy that he could now talk. "Besides, to think that I disgraced myself so badly... My dignity...Sigh… How could this happen anyw-MMPFH!" Ishida groaned in surprise as Ichigo moved back suddenly and wrapped the gag around his mouth again. His eyes wide, his brows furrowed indicated just how furious he was.

"Shut up already, Ishida." Ichigo said simply, a small laugh following behind. This was beyond Ishida's comprehension, and his heartrace started to quicken, panic and rage taking over. Suddenly he didn't feel safe anymore. He frantically tried to get out of the wraps.

"Sheesh, just ease up, Ishida. I'm not going to eat you.. Or rape you." Ichigo said, looking down on him. When did he get so close? Ichigo leant in, his mouth over Ishida's ear, his hair ticklishly brushing to Ishida's face. "Or maybe I will." He whispered and let out a low chuckle. Ishida screamed against the gag as he leant as far away from Ichigo as he could. He was entering his private space, and he felt super intimated already with the duct tape on. The killing headache didn't help much either.

"Hahaha, Ishida, you're hilarious! You should see your face, like, right now!" He laughed out loud. "Oh, look, here's a mirror!" He said as he placed his hands on the chair, easily twirling the chair with Ishida on it around, making him face the full-size mirror behind. That deep red blush - when did it get there? Ishida looked away in embarrassement - his body was doing things it'd never do originally. What the hell was wrong with him? Ichigo just kept laughing away. He raised a finger and held it a few inches away from Ishida's head. Said man just raised an eyebrow. Soon, the finger started getting closer to his face, and inch by inch, Ishida pulled his head further and further away, as if there was an invisible force field around Ichigo's hand that magically pushed Ishida's head away.

Ichigo just kept laughing more and more before he heard a heavy thud and a yelp. Apparently, Ishida had leant over his balance point and now was lying on his side, his arm uncomfortably squashed between him and the floor.

"Ouch. Oops, sorry 'bout that." Ichigo said as he took him by the shoulders and placed him back to original pose. Ishida had killing fork-like gaze as he looked at Ichigo's reflection.

"Aw, come on, why the angry face? A little bruise doesn't hurt much, right?" Ishida's eyes now sent daggers. "What. Want me to kiss it or what." Ichigo said with a shrug. Ishida's eyes grew in panic. Kurosaki has gone mad. He needed to get out of here, call an ambulance, or better, quickly take his bow and shoot him in the head a several times. His head was now by his shoulder, lips closing up on his arm, giving a slight peck to the roll of duct tape. Ishida let out a groan of disgust as he forced his head the other way.

"Seriously, Ishida, am I that unattractive or what?" Ishida now nodded repeatedly. He was having serious doubts about Ichigo's sexual orientation.

A jolt of panic surged through his mind as suddenly a mischevious grin creeped across Ichigo's face. Not starting well. The butt that slid across his thighs. The numb feeling that he felt as the other male's body made contact with his own. The hotness that merged from the orange-head's body. That slender arm that twirled its way around his neck. As he leant in, his chest pressing against his chest. That sigh of satisfaction that purred against his neck. Oh God. Ishida screwed his eyes closed, trying to reject the pleasuristic feelings. Those touches sent painful surges all over his body, the tension between what his brain was telling him (to push that dumb off and stomp on him a good few times) and what his body dictated (enjoy the sinful pleasure while it can, grind into the warmth and accept being snuggled to) made it all the most unbearable.

"Oh, you're bearing it quite well. I assumed you would scream out your lungs." Ichigo smiled against his neck.

_Screams can not express my feelings right now._

Ishida's eyes popped open as suddenly he felt Ichigo's hand shift, fingers lightly trickling down his chest, acidentally (or not), brushing against sensitive nipples under layers of cover. Ishida's body twitched on its own at the unique touch.

"I wonder if anyone has touched you before." Ichigo murmured thoughtfully, as he watched with half-lid eyes the trail of his fingers. "You're just as cold as your dad. I wonder how he made you, I mean, without touching your mum and stuff." Ishida's daggers-sending eyes returned, loking up at Ichigo in his lap, mentally bitchslapping him. "Whoa. Sorry. Shouldn't have mentioned yet."

_Yeah. Shouldn't have._

Ichigo retreated his fingers, leaving a kind of coldness behind. Ishida hung his head. He was getting tired of all this. He had grown accepting of the body weighing down on his own, which surprisingly was not as heavy as he had suspected. Ichigo shifted again and Ishida sent him a questioning look. Gazes locked together, a few silent moments passed, only their calm breathing filling the room.

"Your eyes are so blue. So dark blue." Ichigo said, mesmerized.

_Does he read my mind…? I just thought about how brown his eyes are. We never really saw each other from so close. I expected them to be much darker. It has an orangish shade to it. His pupils... So wide..._

"Your pupils are so wide, as if you were on drugs." Ichigo added with a wide, childish grin. Ishida just rolled his eyes. Way to ruin the mood. Though he was a bit grateful, having been shaken out of the gayish moment and thoughts.

Finally Ishida had calmed down about the situation. It wasn't like he could do much against this anyways, right? Before he knew it, he settled with his body's desires. Might as well enjoy the comforting closeness for a while, even if it's this stupid Kurosaki. Just a bit of this closeness, then they will forget about it. Ishida didn't notice that Ichigo was watching him all the while. Now he raised his hand, picking the end of the duct tape, Ishida in surprise. Just as he had accepted this destiny, he's suddenly freed from it. He removed motionless, as Ichigo slowly and carefully peeled off the tape. His lips parted and he started breathing through his mouth. The two of them remained silent, eyes searching each other for answers. Ichigo suddenly closed his eyes, and then he pushed his lips against Ishida's.

After the collision Ichigo held his mouth against his, exhaling. His warm breath spread across Ishida's cheek, a shiver-like tingle appearing in his stomach, and Ishida's brain froze. What was happening? Did just Kurosaki actually kiss him? Are those lips against his really of the stupid, idiotic, hated Kurosaki? Was his first ever kiss really stolen by none other than Kurosaki?

Wet tongue pushed through soft, accepting lips, that welcomed Ichigo's try. Was it acceptance, or just dumbfoundedness, Ishida didn't know. Ichigo's mouth twirled into a cat-like smile as he gently pushed deeper inside, his tongue sliding against Ishida's. Ichigo drew in a deep breath, enjoying the close moment. He shifted to get closer to Ishida, his arms sliding across Ishida's fragile back, pulling him against himself. The hands moved from his shouldeblades to his neck, carressing it gently before he took his head between them, holding it in place as he hungrily kissed more and more, his breathing growing quicker.

At a deeper thrust of his tongue Ishida let out a weak moan, which reminded him of the situation. What was this numbness taking over him? This warmth that calmed him more than anything? Why wasn't he resisting? ...That's right. Why the heck isn't he resisting? He is not gay! Ishida pressed his lips together as much as he could, while he was pulling his head backwards, moans of rejection sounding from his throat. Ichigo refused to accept it and kept kissing, kissing, kissing all he could, but Ishida turned his head away, the connection breaking apart, their lips wet with saliva, their cheeks flushed with love.

Ichigo kept staring at Ishida, but he didn't return the glance.

"Get off, you idiot." Ishida sounded usual, no hurt in his voice. Just that usual, mocking tone, that could almost be considered playful.

_That's right. I was stupid for letting him hope. It's kind of my fault, so I can't really blame him. Seriously, just how much of a fool am I? How could I be kissing back actually?_

Ichigo slowly slid off, a slight bit of confusion on his face. This didn't seem real for him either. He didn't know why he did this either. He felt himself to be guilty as well.

"U-Uhh, sorry, I don't know what got to me but-..."

"Yeah, I don't know either what got to _you_..."

"Ye-Whoa, what? It's not like you didn't kiss back! And now you're blaming it all on me!"

"OF COURSE I am. It was you making a move on me! What the heck is wrong with you anyways!"

"Oh so now it's me who's guilty, even though you were practically craving for a hug!"

"What? Me, caving for a hug? Hmph, like hell."

"Whatever..." Ichigo turned around with a huff and hastily left the room.

"U-umm... Would you get me out of this, by the way?" Ishida asked weakly, but Ichigo either didn't hear it, or didn't want to hear it.

Ishida let out a sigh of relief. He stole a glance of himself in the mirror. His cheeks flushed, all over his face written: Has got his first kill stolen by a moron. And enjoyed it. But at least the headache was more or less gone. If only he could massage his temples. He looked up at the door, thinking of Ichigo. Who else could he be thinking about? That look in his eyes. Did he really think he had a chance with him? But hey, more importantly - Ichigo is now officially gay. Note to self, not go anyway around that idiot. The door was suddenly flung open, Ichigo standing there, head hung.

_Is he hurt?_

Though his face was soon revealed, a wide smile across. _Fake._ Ishida opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing he could say. Nothing seemed to sound right for this moment. Ichigo raised his hand, showing the scissors in hand. Oh, so that's why he's here.

"Sorry, took me a while to find anything in your new apartment." They both let out a scoff, as Ichigo walked inside, sitting cross-legged by Ishida's feet. "I'll try not to chop off your legs." He announced with a grin on his face as he carefully slid one of the edges of the scissor, only the sound of the cutting be heard in the room.

"Are you gay?" Sounded the unexpected question from Ishida. Ichigo stopped in cutting, just before his thighs would have come.

"Pff, what? No, not at all." _Fake._ "Told you, something just got to me. I was totally turned off by it, actually."

"It was your first kiss, right?"

"Heh, you think it was my first?" Ichigo looked up at him, confidence all over his face, a kind of provoking expression. He then looked to the side. "Yup." A smile crept onto Ishida's face in response. "What's the smile for? You lookin' down on me, bastard? I'll leave you here, and God knows when you'll get out of it on your own."

"Nah." The silence sat back onto the room. This awkward tension was killing him.

Ichigo was now getting to his hip and hands, and God, he had to suppres this surging, choking feeling – why was he so nervous at the touch...? As soon as his hand was free, Ichigo stopped, and gave the scissors to Ishida.

"Here. I guess it's best to avoid these awkward situations for a while now, right?"

"Haha, yeah." Ishida said a little weakly. Damn, this was just so awkward. One by one, the pieces of duct tape fell off, revealing his wrinkled clothing. Ichigo in the meantime slumped into the chair, rummaging through the plastic bag he has brought previously, showing his back to Ishida. As he finished with taking the tape off, immediately he stood up, unsure of what to do or say. Why was it so awkward? When will they finally get over it? But more importantly, why is Ichigo still here...

"I'll go to the bathroom now." Ishida said hurriedly as he sprinted out of the room. Luckily he has not pissed over himself yet. As soon as he got inside the bathroom, he let out a very long and deep sigh. After finishing his business, he jabbed his fist into the wall. So many mistakes in such short time. As he closed his eyes he relived those moments with Ichigo, his crotch twitching with excitement. "Oh God I hate my body." He breathed out. He was a grown-up man, and yet, he was getting excited about this idiot. He had to admit, that was the most erotic thing he has ever been through, but that didn't mean he'd ever do it with an other man. He'll just find the right woman, who will show him even more, and will make him feel even better. If that's even possible. Those fragile, sensual touches, gentle pulls, warm and soft breath... Good God, what was he thinking about again. He'd get a boner if he continued like this.

He quickly washed his hands, and started to walk back to his room. However, a few steps from the door, he could hear quiet mumbling – Ichigo talking to himself, probably.

"Yes, I'm a freaking idiot. My life is over. It's not like we were on such good terms up till now, but now...! I surely destroyed everything. Oh God if only we could stay friends, God that'd be enough for me! But no, I just had to screw up." Ichigo jolted with shock as he saw Ishida in the doorway.

"O-... Oh my God. Did you... Hear anything?"

"Hm? What?" Ishida played the oblivious. Better for the both of them. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"I- I was just packing. I'll leave now."

"Okay."

Ichigo quickly put away the coke can in the plastic bag, and raised it. He thought for a moment about leaving it here, but he didn't want to leave behind any kind of memory, to make Ishida suffer even more.

"Then, I'm leaving."

"Yeah..."

And Ichigo passed by Ishida. Stopping after a step, he looked up.

"Bye Ishida."

"Bye..."

For a moment, he waited, before he let a tired smile pull acoss his trembling lips. Foot rose, and the step was made, when suddenly an arm fling around his, locking it between Ishida's arm and body.

_What am I doing? _

Ichigo turned back, eyes wide. He felt a gentle tug on his body as he was taken towards the bed.

_I'm a moron._

He was lightly pushed onto the fluffy mattress, and he fell into its warm softness.

_I'm going to regret this._

Ishida placed a knee between his legs, brushing against his inner thighs. A blush crept onto his face, and he remained silent.

_I'm a freaking moron._

Wet and hungry mouths clashed against each other, tasting each other like there's no tomorrow. Hands exploring and carressing soft spots like they were searching for trasure, tongues licking across patches of skins as if it were candy, violent grinding against the opposite body like that was all that mattered, all adding up to pleasuristic feelings flowing through their entire bodies. Erotic moans, hungry groans filled the newly decorated bedroom.

"Ishida... Why are we doing this?" Ichigo asked between a few pants.

"S-Shut up. We'll never speak of this... Ever... Hnnghhh... Understood?" Ishida declared then got back to suckling on Ichigo's neck.

"Y-Yeah...Oh, Oh God, …! Ah!" Ichigo grasped strongly into the fabric of Ishida's shirt.

At a moment of sanity, he quickly pulled Ishida aginst himself, taking him out of balance and rolling over. "I can't fucking wait any longer." Trembling hands pulled down the zipper to free the bulge of his prey.

"W-wait! I- I Don't think this is the right-Ooahhhh!" Ishida moaned out loud as Ichigo's bare hand closed up on his length. It started moving up and down on it, pumping meanwhile. Ishida's back arched on its own as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he mindlessly panted. Ichigo's hand suddenly left him. "W-why did you... Stop?" Ishida asked, his mind whirling in numb pleasure. Ichigo just removed his own pants in response, revealing his own manhood. "You... You're kidding me, right? That is not going to fit in. No. No!"

"Shut up already, I'll prepare you. God, you always worry." Ichigo said with a smile as he stole a kiss from his lips.

He moved his hand to carress Ishida's face, then he pushed a finger inside Ishida's mouth, coating it with hot saliva. Ishida moaned against his hand, when it was suddenly retreated and shoved right up his hole, earning a gasp from the one on bottom.

"G...gnngghhh... That's way too uncomfortable." He breathed out with a wince. Ichigo started to move it in and out. Ishida felt himself close up on his finger. If he was this tight around just his finger, then that massive thickness is going to rip him apart. Just as he got comfortable with the digit in his butt, an other came along the first one. Ishida let out an other groan.

"Kurosaki, you bastard... You'll pay for this."

"Heh... I'd like to see that."

He kept moving them until the third finger was also added.

"Oh...Oh God, stop already..." Ishida moaned as Ichigo quickened his pace. Somehow this was becoming sensational, and he started to enjoy it. Ichigo smirked as he felt Ishida easening up.

"Finally, you're ready." He said with a sigh as he carefully took out his fingers.

Realisation dawned in Ishida's eyes as his legs were now taken over Ichigo's shoulders. Really, what were they doing. He drew in a breath, trembling, as he felt his partner's length push against his hole. Oh God No! He gritted his teeth as Ichigo pushed inside him halfway.

"Aaaahh! Pull it out, pull it out!"

"You're sucha a crybaby, Ishida. I won't go easy on you now." And just as said, he lead it all the way into him, and as he started to rhythmically grind into him, the ripping pain was overtaken by pleasure. Ishida's breathing quickened as with each thrust a numb sensation surged through his body. Ichigo started to go all faster and faster on him, like a beast driven by instinct. The two of them forgot about the entire outer world as they rid the pleasure.

Ichigo's hand wrapped around Ishida's length, and that was when the beast was let out.

"Oh fuck, yes! Go-OH-God, yes! Oooohhh!" Ishida moaned out of his mind as he slammed his hips against Ichigo's, his back arched as he felt his manhood firmly wraped and pumped. He came like a fountain, white liquid spurtling across their bodies, while Ichigo still just rode him, rode him until Ishida felt hotness inside himself as well, filling him. Ichigo let out a shakey moan as he emptied himself inside Ishida, and leant over his wheezing sex-partner.

"Oh God that was marvellous." He said out of breath, while Ishida could only pant mindlessly, completely forgotten of the world. He was just introduced to new levels of feeling good. To God-levels of feeling good.

_I'm a freaking moron... But I freaking loved it. _

Ichigo finally regained his posture, his lebs wobbling a bit under him. He let out a final sigh, as he cleaned himself with some of the clothes lying around from last night (aka, Ishida's laundry).

"You bastard, don't use my clothes for that." Ishida said weakly as he sat up, but winced loud and lied back. "Gosh it feels awful to sit."

"Heh. You better be grateful actually." Ichigo said with a proud smirk. As he finished cleaning himself, he tossed the clothe away. "Soo... Not talking about this to anyone...right?" Ishida shot him a glance. "Absolutely." He said out of breath as he rolled around and picked up a clothe for himself as well.

_Dear God, what have I done..._


End file.
